Inquebrantable
by Lirio Negro
Summary: Ya no había esperanza para él, había elegido morir solo. Pero por proteger al mundo y a las personas que le importaban… valía la pena. Bajo los golpes del azar mi cabeza sangra, pero no se inclina… Soy el amo de mi destino: Soy el capitán de mi alma. Historia dedicada a Piers Nivans, uno de los personajes mas geniales de Resident Evil 6.


Hola

Este es mi segundo one-shot de Resident Evil. Esta vez inspirado en el genial personaje de RE6, Piers Nivans, el cual en mi opinión fue una perdida considerable que no debió ocurrir… ¡No debería haber muerto!

Bueno, pues esta historia esta dedicado a todas esas personas que piensan como yo, especialmente para **Jill Filth**, quien siempre me ha acompañado en esta aventura de jugar Residen Evil.

El juego no me pertenece (o sino Piers aun estaria vivo), y solo lo uso para fines de diversión. La historia es totalmente mía.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**.- Inquebrantable -.**

Una puerta de metal cayó, como medida de emergencia, en el lugar por donde se había ido la capsula de escape. Su puño se estampo contra el metal, denotando su rabia, su frustración por lo que estaba viviendo, pero lo aceptaba, si no lo hubiera hecho aquella bioarma habría llegado a la superficie esparciendo el virus por el mundo. Eso no podía pasar, debía proteger lo bueno que había de la humanidad, a los indefensos y a los seres queridos, esa era la esencia de la misión de la BSAA.

Contuvo una lágrima mientras apoyaba el cuerpo en la superficie metálica, dejándose caer lentamente hasta el suelo. Podría haber escapado, podría haber visto el sol una vez más, pero no había querido obligar a su capitán a terminar con la vida del último miembro de su equipo, Chris no lo merecía. En lugar de eso, había elegido morir solo.

Pensó en las personas que esperaban su regreso. Recordó a su madre, quien le había regalado dos navidades atrás aquella bufanda que aun rodeaba su cuello, a su padre, quien era un hombre tranquilo y correcto, siempre con palabras de cariño para él; a sus hermanos, que aun lo trataban como si fuera un niño solo por ser el menor, a su sobrina, que siempre le saltaba en brazos, feliz cada vez que lo veía. Y por ultimo, la recordó a ella, la mujer que le había dado las razones para querer construir un mundo mejor. Su sonrisa lo había salvado de vivir en pesadillas luego de todo lo que había vivido, hubiera deseado verla una vez más, abrazarla y decirle lo que sentía por ella.

Comenzó a recitar un poema que le había enseñado su padre, cuando les había comunicado que lo habían reclutado para la BSAA. _"No importa lo que pase, siempre estaré orgulloso de ti" _fue lo que ultimo que le dijo al despedirse de él.

"_Fuera de la noche que me cubre, negra como el abismo de polo a polo, agradezco a cualquier dios que pudiera existir por mi alma inconquistable… En las feroces garras de la circunstancia, ni he gemido ni he gritado. Bajo los golpes del azar mi cabeza sangra, pero no se inclina…"_

No pudo continuar. Sentía el cuerpo hirviendo, un dolor insoportable y le costaba respirar, nunca había imaginado morir de esa manera, convirtiéndose en una BOW, consumido por el mismo virus que intentaba detener. Al menos estaba seguro que todo había terminado, ya no había esperanza, al menos para el.

Soltó un gemido cuando su brazo comenzó nuevamente a palpitar, sus oídos pitaban y sentía que la cabeza le explotaría en cualquier momento. _"Debería haber conservado un arma"_ pensó dispuesto a terminar con ese calvario de una vez por todas.

Tenía la vista borrosa en el único ojo por el que veía, y lo único que podía escuchar eran las explosiones por toda la plataforma, cada vez más cerca. Habían pasado uno, máximo dos, minutos cuando comenzó a caer en la inconsciencia, al mismo tiempo en que a su alrededor todo se caía a pedazos. _"Perdóname por no cumplir mi promesa de volver a casa"_ susurró con esfuerzo cuando sus ojos se cerraban por completo.

...

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué no es…? – la voz salió de sus labios en un gruñido, casi sin creer lo que veía.

Los pasos apresurados resonaron mientras se acercaban al soldado. Ambas personas se inclinaron junto a él, mientras ella revisaba sus signos vitales.

- Jake, esta vivo, debemos ayudarlo – suplicó la rubia, aunque viendo el estado del joven sabía que no podrían hacer nada. Pasaron cerca de diez segundos, donde su única respuesta fueron las explosiones de fondo - ¡Jake!

- Prepara la capsula de escape – dijo con voz estoica, sin apartar los ojos del otro hombre.

Sherry no lo podía creer ¿De verdad estaba proponiendo que lo abandonaran en ese lugar luego que los había salvado?

- Pero… - no alcanzó a terminar su protesta, pues Jake se puso de pie sujetándola del brazo, obligándola a hacer lo mismo.

- He dicho que prepares la capsula - lo miró indecisa, debatiéndose entre la responsabilidad que sentía por el soldado caído y su instinto de supervivencia – El lugar se nos caerá encima, muévete – su mirada era intensa y su voz tan segura, que la mujer no se resistió mas y se dirigió a la capsula mas cercana.

Lo escucho quejarse cuando estaba oprimiendo los botones y sintió ganas de llorar. Él era muy joven, casi la misma edad que ella, con toda la vida por delante, no merecía morir de esa forma.

No fue hasta que se volteó a avisarle que estaba lista, que reparó en Jake con el cuerpo de Piers al hombro, con toda la intención de llevarlo con ellos.

- Sácanos de aquí – ordenó Muller cuando hubo acomodado al otro hombre y los tres estaban en la capsula.

El lugar se estaba llenado de agua, ya no había ningún lugar hacia donde correr. La puerta se cerró y Sherry programó sin demora la computadora para que fueran expulsados, cuando estuvieron camino a la superficie se acercó a los hombre y se acuclilló a su lado.

Jake sacó el cuchillo que colgaba de su cinturón y, sin ningún miramiento, se hizo un corte profundo en la palma izquierda. La sangre comenzó a brotar al instante, por lo que Jake la guio hasta el hombro dañado de Piers. Sherry no podía estar más confundida, pero no apartaba la vista de la sangre brillante y rojiza que era ávidamente absorbido por la piel mutada.

- Durante estos seis meses también se dedicaron a investigar la efectividad del anticuerpo – comenzó a explicar antes que la mujer expresara sus dudas, mientras oprimía el puño para que hubiera aun mas flujo de sangre – No solo a los sujetos que lo poseían antes de verse expuestos al virus, como yo, sino también a los ya poseían un grado de mutación cuando se les administraba. No se cuales fueron los resultados, pero vale la pena intentar.

La rubia lo miró sonriente. No sabía que era lo que había cambiado en el hombre frente a ella, dispuesto a ayudar a alguien sin pedir nada a cambio, pero estaba feliz de presenciarlo, y quizás de haber ayudado a que se produjera.

...

"_Gracias, Jake" _ escuchó que decía la voz femenina muy lejos de él, como si estuviera a metros de distancia. Casi le parecía conocida, pero estaba demasiado cansado para pensarlo. Sentía algo frío en el hombro y el rostro, que le estaba calmando ese intenso calor que tenía en los huesos.

"_El cachorro también nos ayudo" _fue la respuesta de un hombre con voz tosca, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto. Piers lo reconoció enseguida, era aquel hombre que había amenazado con matar a su capitán hacia menos de una hora.

No sabía porque estaban allí, y la verdad poco importaba, lo único importante era que si continuaban con él se convertiría en una amenaza para ellos. Quería decírselos, pedirles que lo dejaran para evitarles un problema, igual que como había hecho con Chris, pero sentía la boca pastosa y la lengua pesada, no se creía capaz de modular ni una palabra.

Unos minutos de silencio, mientras luchaba por hablar, hasta que la chica anunció _"Hemos llegado a la superficie"_ un dejo de pánico y esperanza entremezclada siguieron a esa oración.

No hubo mas tiempo, apenas la puerta de la capsula se abrió y le llegó la brisa marina, sintió un relámpago de dolor atravesarlo por completo, llevándose el alivio que había sentido y remplazándolo por la sensación de estarse quemando en el infierno. Su cuerpo se arqueó hasta casi romperse, sosteniéndose solo de la cabeza y los pies, soltó un grito desgarrador que parecía partirle la garganta, el dolor era inaguantable, sentía como si le arrancaran lentamente la parte derecha de su cuerpo. Nunca había experimentado algo semejante.

Estaba seguro que la muerte había tocado su puerta en ese instante….

...

Su respiración era agitada y superficial, una capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo, que estaba agotado por la lucha que había dado por los últimos días. Se movía inquieto en la cama, perdido en las pesadillas vividas, los recuerdos tormentosos y las esperanzas fallidas.

"_La muerte es extraña"_ pensó segundos antes de abrir los ojos, mirando fijamente el cielo blanquecino y sintiendo el cuerpo entumecido.

Se sentó con brusquedad cuando comprendió que no estaba muerto y observó el lugar sin mirar nada en específico, conmocionado por estar vivo. No había razón para eso, no encontraba una explicación.

Lentamente llevo su mano hasta su brazo derecho, demasiado asustado para bajar la vista, y lo acaricio desde el hombro hasta la muñeca, asimilando el tamaño normal de su miembro torácico. Cuando se decidió a echar un vistazo, vio que estaba cubierto por vendas, incluso sus dedos, que delineó uno a uno, sintiendo como un hormigueo se extendía en cada lugar que tocaba a pesar del vendaje.

Las lágrimas se acumularon por semejante milagro, aún no lo podía creer. No solo estaba vivo, sino que también tenía su cuerpo sin mutar. Se tocó el pecho para estar seguro, estando tapado solo por una simple bata de hospital, no mostraba ninguna anomalía. La mitad de su cabeza también estaba protegido por la misma clase de vendajes que su brazo, hasta ese momento no lo había notado, pero solo tenía un ojo descubierto.

Se deslizó con cuidado hasta el borde de la cama y ahí, sobre la mesa lateral vio un enorme jarrón lleno de flores de variados colores.

- Que horrible elección - susurró mientras negaba con la cabeza y sonreía. Junto a aquel presente se encontraba la insignia de la BSAA ensangrentada que de diera a Chris cuando supuso que era el fin.

Eso lo explicaba, las flores debía haberlas traído él, solo el capitán Redfield podía tener tan mal gusto para esas cosas _"Pobre Jill"_ pensó con humor.

Se puso de pie indeciso, tomando de paso la insignia para apretarla lo más fuerte que sus agotados músculos se lo permitieron. Se dirigió hasta la única ventana del lugar, solo para sentir el viento en su cara. Por eso había estado dispuesto a morir, por la causa que la BSAA significaba.

- Veo que ya estas despierto – dijo un hombre a su espalda, Piers se volvió y frente a él quedo su capitán con ojos cansados, pero una sonrisa en los labios.

- Capitán – respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza - ¿Cómo es posible?

- Has estado tres días inconsciente, pero te han suministrado un tratamiento a tiempo – explicó serio. Se había enterado un día después de lo sucedido que Piers estaba vivo, cuando Sherry había podido comunicarse con él – Ahora estamos en la central de New York. Tu familia esta aquí, impaciente por verte.

- Gracias, Chris - la sonrisa no se hizo esperar en la cara del soldado, feliz por esta nueva oportunidad, por poder verlos otra vez.

- No he sido yo, ha sido Jake Muller – reconoció. Vio como la expresión del joven cambió al darse cuenta que le debía la vida a aquel sujeto orgulloso y presumido – Escucha, Piers… - dijo, llamando su atención de inmediato –No vuelvas a desobedecer ordenes directas de tu capitán… o te golpeare.

Chris se regocijo con el rostro de sorpresa de su compañero y sin esperar respuesta se dirigió a la puerta para avisar a la familia Nivans que ya había despertado. Hoy el mundo podía estar tranquilo, ya que no había perdido a alguien tan valioso, alguien dispuesto a pelear por defenderlo, y también defender a quienes vivían el él. Piers Nivans era un hombre valiente, decidido y capaz, alguien a quien le confiaría su vida sin dudarlo. Había tenido suerte de reclutarlo cuatro años atrás. . Porque Piers era, en una palabra… Inquebrantable.

Por su parte, el joven observó como su capitán se marchaba, sumido en una atmósfera de tranquilidad y armonía. Ahora podía pensar en un futuro, en su futuro. No se rendiría por este pequeño traspiés, seguiría luchando por lo que sabia era una causa justa y correcta.

Cuando su familia entró a la habitación y lo abrazaron con fuerza, sumidos en llantos de alegría, vio como una figura femenina los miraba sonriendo. Su cabello oscuro y largo, junto a esos expresivos ojos le daban un aire de inocencia y bondad que lo habían enamorado.

Supo entonces que no importaba el sacrificio, al final… todo valía la pena.

"_Mas allá de este lugar de ira y lágrimas es inminente el horror de la sombra y sin embargo, la amenaza de los años me encuentra y encontrara sin miedo… No importa cuan estrecha sea la puerta, cuan cargada de castigos la sentencia… Soy el amo de mi destino: Soy el capitán de mi alma"_

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Les agradezco haberlo leído.

El poema utilizado en esta historia no me pertenece, es el significativo poema escrito por William Ernest Henley, titulado "Invictus".

Se despide… :)

.-Lirio Negro-.


End file.
